


i made a wish once, and you're what i wished for

by philindas



Series: what did my arms do before they held you [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bout of morning sickness, bathroom floor cuddling, a sleepy little girl, and so much fluff it'll rot your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i made a wish once, and you're what i wished for

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some fluff in my life, and this little family unit is so important to me, and mommy!eve will never not be my everything. Title is from a poem.

“I wasn’t this sick with the first one,” Eve whines from the bathroom floor, eyes closed as she leaned back against the bathroom wall, one hand still pressed against the edge of the toilet. “Morning sickness shouldn’t last for four months.”

Flynn frowned sympathetically, placing the glass of ginger ale next to her on the floor and sitting at her feet, hands rubbing her calves gently. He was already dressed for the day, having left her to shower to prepare breakfast, coming back to find her headfirst over the toilet, morning sickness having hit her out of nowhere hard.  “Do you want to try the crackers, or save those for later?”

“Gonna stick to liquids for the moment,” she replies, mouth flattening into a thin line before she shot forward, head bowed over the porcelain edge. Flynn immediately moved to hold her hair back, using his free hand to rub soothingly between her shoulder blades, murmuring softly in her ear as she coughed. They stayed that way for a few moments until Eve groaned, leaning back into him as they sank into a puddle on the cold tile floor. “Remind me why we did this again.”

“Because we have one beautiful daughter and we thought maybe we’d make another one,” Flynn whispers in her ear, and she laughs weakly, burying her face in his chest. “Or we got drunk at Jake and Cassandra’s wedding and forgot to use a condom.”

“Okay we’re not telling our kid that,” Eve replied as she shoved at him, though she didn’t move from the circle of his arms, too content to leave his warmth. She sighs, reaching down to run her hand over the small swell of her belly; Flynn’s hand covers hers after a moment, and she tilts her head up until her nose brushes his jaw.

“Mommy, why are you and Daddy on the floor?” Both looked up at the sound of Vivienne’s sleepy voice; the little girl rubbed at her eyes before yawning, the stuffed monkey Jake had given to her trailing behind her as she clutched its right arm.

“Mommy doesn’t feel very good, sweetie,” Eve said, struggling to sit up before beckoning for her daughter to come closer. Vivienne sank into Eve’s embrace, tangled brunette curls slotting perfectly under her chin as she burrowed into her lap, yawning again. “Why are you awake, silly girl? It’s still too early for little girls to be out of bed.”

“Fitz was worried about you, Mommy,” Vivienne informed her through drooping eyes, holding up the stuffed monkey; Flynn smiled, tucking his daughter’s hair back behind her ear as she sighed softly. Eve pressed a soft kiss to the top of Viv’s hair, fingers stroking her hair in a repetitive motion until the little girl drifted off again. Soft little snores issued from her mouth and Eve felt a small part of her melt at how innocent her daughter was when she’d slipped off to dreamland.

“Can you take her? Put her in our bed; I’m gonna brush my teeth and then snuggle up with her for a little bit.” Flynn nodded; with some maneuvering Vivienne was secured in her father’s arms, thumb having gravitated to her mouth. He disappeared for a few moments while she stood, taking a few cautious sips of the ginger ale before she brushed her teeth. She was rinsing her mouth when Flynn returned, and she smiled at him tiredly in the mirror before she straightened, wiping her mouth with a towel before she turned to him.

“Feel any better?” he asked, coming forward and slipping one hand to her waist as the other cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over the bone there as she moved into him.

“A little,” she answered, shrugging as her arms wrapped around his neck. She was only just shy of five months pregnant, but already the curve of her belly was enough to change how close she could stand face to face with her husband. “I don’t think I’ll be doing much today, though. Tell Jake he’s got Guardian duty for the day.”

“I will,” Flynn says before he leans forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sighs, eyes slipping shut as she presses herself as close as she can; Flynn’s arms wrap around her back as he plants a trail of kisses from her forehead over her temple and down her cheek until his lips meet her jaw. Her head tips back and she gives a soft moan of contentment, warmth filling her from head to toe before his mouth finally lands on hers. He tastes like sleep and mint toothpaste and sometimes she remembers she gets to do this every day for the rest of their lives and she smiles, lips curling upwards against his; he breaks away, his own face breaking out into a smile as he looks down at her. “I love you.”

“I know,” Eve murmurs in reply, eyes half-shutting as his forehead sinks to knock softly against hers, his breath warm as it washes over her chin. “I love you too, Librarian.”

He kisses her once more, soft and quick, before he sinks to his knees, hands coming up to cup the sides of her bump before he presses a kiss there too. “And I love you too, baby. Go easy on your mom today, okay? She’s pretty great once you get to know her.”

“Go,” Eve said to that, pushing at him lightly as she rolled her eyes; Flynn smiled up at her, dark eyes twinkling as he rose to his feet, wrapping an arm around her waist as they moved towards the bedroom. She watched him press a soft kiss to Vivienne’s head, tucking her into their bed a little before he straightens up, slipping his phone into his pocket from the bedside table. His fingers catch hers as he walks by, and he presses a lingering kiss to her cheek, whispering that he loved her once more before he slipping quietly from the room, being sure to shut the door tightly behind him.

Eve slipped one of Flynn’s sweaters over her head, letting his faded scent wash over her before she moved to her side of the bed, slipping under the covers and moving over to snuggle Vivienne. The little girl shifted sleepily, gravitating towards her warmth and wiggling around until she was pressed into Eve’s side. Brunette hair got into her mouth, and Vivienne’s elbow poked her side uncomfortably until she shifted her, but she smelled like her grape shampoo and sleep and every part of the perfect little girl she was, and Eve didn’t mind that she probably wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep. She relished every moment she got with her little girl, especially before the new baby came and changed their whole life- for the better, of course, but it was still change.

Vivienne shifted a little, sighing softly before mumbling something incoherent; Eve listened carefully, lips curling into a smile at the sleeping girl’s nonsensical noise before she gave a soft murmur of _Mama_ before she burrowed further into the pillow. Eve pressed a soft kiss to the back of her head, hand rubbing over her back as her head sank into her own pillow, lips curled into a contented smile.

“I love you so much, baby girl.”


End file.
